


You are everything I need

by Jusi98



Series: Our life [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Protective Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusi98/pseuds/Jusi98
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are expecting their first child. This is just some fluff. Clarke takes care of Lexa and their unborn child. It's just a one-shot so give it a try.





	You are everything I need

It was early in the morning, when Lexa woke up. She suddenly wanted to eat something. Not just something. She wanted to have a chocolate milkshake and a hamburger.

It's normal, if you are pregnant. That's what Clarke said once. Lexa didn't find it 'normal'. She hates to wake up in the middle of the night. Especially when she didn't know, where to get something, what she wants. 

Slowly she began to move to the end of the bed. She didn't want Clarke to wake up too. She needs to work tomorrow.  
Lexa makes her way over to the door, when her foot hits the wardrobe. She hissed under her breath, but she immediately became silent, when she heard Clarke moving. Lexa stands still and Clarke mutters something, she didn't understand. 

After some seconds, Lexa leaves the bedroom. She didn't really know what to do. She didn't want to wake up Clarke but she also couldn't leave the house without talking to her. 

Before she could decide further, she hears the door behind her. Lexa whirled around and saw Clarke standing there. 

"Why are you awake? Are you okay?" Clarke ask a bit sleepy but also concerned.

Lexa needed to smile. Clarke was always so worried about her. She walks over to her and takes Clarkes hands in her own.

"Yeah I'm good. It's just...I am hungry Clarke." 

Now it was Clarke, who needed to smile. She kisses Lexa and lays one hand on her belly, where she can feel the baby moving.

"I think you are not the only one. Should of make something for you?" Clarke asks.

Lexa just shook her head.

"Actually....I wanted to have something else, but it's okay." Lexa says shyly. She didn't want to stress Clarke. 

"Hey no. It's not okay. What do you want? Come on Lex. Do you want to go to the diner?" Clarke asks knowingly. She kisses Lexa again.

"I don't want to stress you Clarke. It's okay, if you go to sleep again. I will make something else." Lexa says, as she began walking to the kitchen.

Clarke could just hold her by the wrist. She turns Lexa around slowly. She then saw in those deep green eyes, she loves so much. 

"Lexa....it's okay really. You should know by now, that I don't care what hour it is, or where we want to go. I don't care as long as you and our baby are happy. I love you so much. I could not say no to you. And if you want to eat at the diner, then we eat there. I just want you to be happy, love. You two are everything I need." Clarke says, while she kneels in front of Lexa and kisses her baby bump. 

"I want you to be happy too, Clarke." Lexa insisted.

"I am happy. I'm really happy." Clarke says.

Lexa feels the tears in her eyes. She loves Clarke so much. She takes one more step to her wife and hugged her. She couldn't believe her luck with the blonde

_________

 

An hour later, they both sat in the diner. Clarke could only smile at her Lexa. She craves the grossest thinks to be honest. But Clarke loved it, that it make her and the baby happy. 

"Clarke, you really need to try this. It's so good!" Lexa says. 

"Oh no. You might like it now, but when I'll tell you in a few years, what you ate today, you would tell me its disgusting." Clarkes says, smiling.

"Maybe." Was all, Lexa answers.

They sat there mostly in silence, when their food came. 

________________

It was nearly three in the morning, when they came home. 

They just walked into the bedroom together. Clarke helped Lexa out of her clothes and Lexa did the same with her.  
They laid in bed, Clarke was spooning Lexa. One hand on her belly. The baby wasn't moving so much anymore. That means that Lexa could sleep well now.

"Do you think it's a boy, or a girl?" Clarke asks.

She thought Lexa was already asleep, but after a few minutes she answers her question. 

"A girl." She sounds already asleep.

"Why?" Clarke asks. She was tired, but she wanted to know.

"Because I know, that she is just like you."

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you liked it :)  
> Thank you for reading this=


End file.
